


An Act of Charity

by allison3939



Series: The Paradox Series (패러독스 시리즈) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제목: 자선행위<br/>셜록의 머릿속은 나아질 기미가 보이지 않고 존은 하마터면 플렛에서 쫓겨날 뻔한다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Act of Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555316) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

셜록은 생각하는 중이다.  
  
비도덕적인 사건이다. 발견되지 않길 바라며 실종된 남편, 셜록의 웹사이트를 통해 들어온 의뢰. 니코틴 패치 한 장의 가치도 없다. "추론의 과학"에 몇 킬로바이트를 전송할 가치도 없다. 그래서 그는 다소 지저분한 천장을 올려다보며 다른 추리를 한다. 먼지 냄새가 나는 다마스크 베개는 셜록의 머리 뒷부분을 스위스산 시계와 같이 완벽한 균형과 각도로 받쳐주고 있다. 그걸 망가뜨리면서까지 몸을 일으키기는 아까운 것이다. 어차피 자신의 폰은 방 건너편에 있지 않은가. 그리고 의뢰인은 셜록의 대답을 듣고 좋아하지 않을 것이다. 의뢰인은 '굳밤'이라고 쓰는 현대적인 사람인데다가 업무적인 관계에 있는 사람에게 XOXO라고 써서 보낼 만큼 매우, 완전히, 미친 듯이 절박한 상태였다. 그 여자는 이미 불안정한 상태인 것이다. 20분 정도는 더 행복하게 보낼 수 있도록 내버려두자. 아니, 온 집안을 다 불태워버리기 직전까지, 조금만 더 걱정하도록 내버려 두자. 별일이야 있겠는가. 오히려 일종의 자선 행위라고 할만하다.   
  
 _아니 그렇지 않아_ , 셜록이 생각한다. 평소처럼 자기자신에 대한 일은 잔인할 정도로 무감각하다. 열심히 노력을 하면 타인에 대한 감정은 느낄 수 있을지도 모르겠다. 대부분의 사람들이 그리 하고 있으니 소시오패스라도 가능할 것이다. 하지만 일어나기도 귀찮은 사람이 자기자신의 일에 대한 감정을 느낄 수는 없을 것이다.   
  
게다가 여기 누워있는 것도 상당히 흥미롭다. 하나씩 살펴볼 만한 세세한 정보들을 놀라우리만큼 많다. 예를 들자면 셜록의 머리 위쪽, 이 오래된 플랫의 갈라진 회반죽 천장에는 얼룩이 있다. 분포도를 보아하니, 샴페인을 뿌린 자국이다. 샴페인일 수밖에 없다. 상태를 보니 적어도 20년 전에 생겼다. 그리고 바닥재에 새겨진 작은 흔적, 긁힌 자국, 스친 모양을 보라. 숲 속에 빵조각을 흘리고 있다는 사실조차 모른 채 사람들이 남긴 단서들. 그리고 카펫의 파인 모양새를 보라. 이 모든 것들이 셜록에게 알려준다. 20년 전에 가구 배치는 어땠든지, 샴페인이 언제 열렸는지... 그래, 결혼식이 끝난 후 올린 축배에 의한 흔적일 것이다.   
  
그게 아니라면 무언가를 기념하는 파티에 의한 흔적이다. 현재의 제한된 데이터로는 확실하게 말하기 어렵다.   
  
손끝을 살짝 마주한 채, 그리고 눈 또한 살짝 감은 상태로 그 오래 전 일어난 결혼식 축배 장면과 현재의 간통사건을 엮어본다. 그는 모든 것을 볼 때마다 규칙을 찾는다. 아무런 연관성이 없는 것들에서도 말이다. 어찌할 수 없는 현상이다. 갑자기 담배 이상의 약물이 그리워 진다. 그는 현재 온전한 맨정신이다. 심지어 아침에 커피도 안 마셨다. 존은 커피를 마셨다. 크림 약간, 설탕 반 티스푼을 넣었다. 존은 습관적으로 블랙커피를 마시지만 자신은 지금 살아있고 그 정도의 사치는 부릴 수 있는 런던에서 살고 있으니 오늘 아침엔 크림과 설탕을 최대한 많이 넣어본 것이다. 일주일 안에 존은 그 행위를 그만 둘 것이라고 셜록은 생각한다. 그때가 되면 셜록은 그 이유를 존에게 말해줄 것이다.   
  
 _"오늘 아침은 블랙 커피를 마셨군."_  
  
 _"아. 그렇네. 걱정 마, 너희 형이 나를 사이보그로 바꿔치기한 건 아냐. 넌 안전해."_  
  
 _"아니, 네가 안전한 것이겠지. 아니, 너는 완전히 안전하진 않아. 그러니까 흥미로워. 넌 늘 위험한 것들을 주변에 두니까."_  
  
 _"너 같은 사람 말이야?"_  
  
 _"응, 정확해. 그리고 너는 블랙 커피를 마셨어. 편하게 느껴지나 보지?"_  
  
 _"뭐가?"_  
  
 _"내가."_  
  
아니, 그런 말은 하지 않을 것이라고 셜록은 생각한다.   
  
 _"응, 정확해. 그리고 너는 블랙 커피를 마셨어. 편하게 느껴지나 보지?"_  
  
 _"뭐가?"_  
  
 _"어젯밤 우리에게 총을 쏘아대던 남자 덕분에 네 컨디션이 아주 좋아졌잖아. 몰랐다고 하진 않겠지."_  
  
지금 너무 많은 걸 생각하고 있다. 일부러 생각하려 하지 않아도 셜록은 자신도 모르는 사이, 존 왓슨에 대해 너무 많은 생각을 한다.   
  
코로 깊게 숨을 들이마시며 셜록은 실험을 감행해보기로 한다. 그는 지금 매우 건강하다. 그는 깨어있고, 의식 상태이며, 날이 서있다. 현재, 자신의 의식은 그 어떠한 인위적 자극에도 노출되어있지 않다.  _그렇다면_ , 셜록이 결정한다,  _약간의 실험을 해보도록 하자. 가장 중요한 실험. 모든 것을 걸고 도박을 해보자_.  
  
5년만에 임해보는 실험인데다가 시도를 고려해보기조차 두려운 실험이다. 하지만 이를 악 물고 주기적으로 진단해야 한다. 현재 셜록은 자신의 인생을 스스로 잘 조절하고 있다. 그러니 이번엔 처음으로 이 실험에 성공할지도 모른다.   
  
질문은 매우 단순하다.   
  
예전보다 나아졌는가?   
  
그는 생각을 멈춘다. 고의적으로 말이다. 그 무엇에도 집중하지 않으려 한다. 공허함. 침착하고 안정된 내면 속 평정. 분명 머릿속 어딘가엔 존재하고 있을 것이다, 지금까지 못 찾아냈을 뿐일 것이다. 지금의 셜록은 30대 초반, 더 나이가 들었고 직업을 갖고 있으며 간만에 취한 상태도 아니다. 드디어 여유를 되찾았다. 아주 잠시 동안이라도,  _아무것도 떠올리지 말자,_ 라고 셜록은 생각한다.   
  
그리고 고요함.   
  
정확히 3초 동안, 매우 고요했다.   
  
 _신은 완전히 잘못 생각했다, 그렇지 않은가? 이 세상 모든 물체들, 모든 쓸데없고 사소하고 먼지가 쌓여가고 아무도 신경 써주지 않고 잊혀지고 무시 당하는 이 세상 모든 물체들, 이건 다 사기다, 안 그런가? 이 세상에 너무 많은 개별적인 것들이 개별적인 냄새와 질감을 갖고 있고 그 중 반 이상은 비틀리고 망가졌고, 초록색과 청록색은 매우 다르며, 파란색의 종류만도 몇 천 가지에 이르는데, 이렇게 많은 것들이 과연 다 필요한 건지 묻고 싶다, 어차피 신이란 건 존재하지 않겠지만, 만약 존재한다면 이건 장난이겠지, 이 많은 것들을 한번에 다 볼 수 있고 분홍색과 주색은 서로 맛이 다르다는 걸 아는 사람을 여기 이 세상 속에 혼자 덩그러니 떨구어 놓는 장난, 예를 들자면 아까 지하철 계단에 서있던 여자는 아쿠아마린 색깔의 장화를 신고 있었는데 그녀의 모습과는 하나도 어울리지 않는 걸 보니 사람들의 관심에 목이 마른 사람이며 음악계통 사업의 경영진을 해본 적이 있는 게 분명하고, 그래, 그녀와 동거하던 남자친구가 최근에 집을 나갔을 것이다, 왜냐하면 저 아쿠아마린 색깔의 장화와, 눈 아래 바른 컨실러와, 어울리지 않는 향수를 뿌렸지만 아마 자신에게서 새로운 향기가 나길 바라서 최근에 새로 산 향수임은 분명하다는 사실을 보면 알 수 있다, 걱정할 필요 없다, 오늘 오후 중에 그녀의 친구들 중 한 명쯤은 네가 자스민 향수를 뿌리니 장례식 온 것 같다고 알려줄 것이다, 그런데 어떻게 그런 친절을 베풀 수 있지, 어떻게 그녀를 쳐다볼 수 있지, 어떻게 사람들의 관심을 받을 수 있지, 이 세상은 더럽게 많은 것들이 그 공간을 채우고 있고, 아무리 그것들을 삭제하려 해도 수백만 명, 수십억 명의 개미 같은 인간들이 새로운 것을 만들어내는 속도를 따라잡을 수 있을 리가 없으며, 완성도가 높거나 근본적으로 색다른 것을 만들어 낼 정도로 똑똑한 인간은 하나도 없는데, 도대체 왜, 이 많은 것들은 다 불태워버려야 한다, 전부 소각해버려야 마땅한 것이다, 이 모든 것들에 가솔린을 뿌린 다음 성냥개비를 찾아서 --_  
  
셜록은 헉 소리를 내며 정신을 차린다.   
  
예전보다 나아진 게 없다.   
  
누군가 뱃속을 강하게 움켜쥐는 듯한 느낌이 든다. 몸이 살짝 떨린다. 바보 같다. 혐오스럽다. 어차피 실패할 걸 예상하지 않았냐며 스스로 타이르려고 하지만 그보단 사실을 정확히 인지하고 문제점을 찾아내는 것이 더 중요하다. 그렇기 때문에 그는 창백한 껍데기 속에서 덜덜 떨고 있는 것이다. 왜냐하면 그 결과가 매우 안 좋았으니까. 계속 쳐다보다가 그대로 압도당해버렸을지도 모른다. 만약 셜록이 자신의 일에 감정을 느낄 수 있는 사람이었다면, 정말 그렇게 되었을지도 모르겠다.   
  
 _그런 것 때문이 아니잖아_ , 그가 무자비하게 지적한다.  _희망 때문에 그랬잖아. 그것이 사라졌으면 하는 희망을 품었고 남들처럼 멍해질 수 있기를 바랐잖아. 희망 때문에 이 지경이 된거야_.  
  
셜록은 손끝을 눈꺼풀에 댄다. 그는 극복해낼 것이다, 그는 이 세상 모든 것들의 특이성을 즐길 것이다. 특정 대상을 찾은 후 그 세부 사항을 모두 파악하고 캘리포니아 서퍼가 파도를 다루듯이 그것들을 다룰 것이다. 그리고 추후 그것들을 기억해내서 추리에 이용할 것이다. 그게 바로 셜록이 해야 할 일이다. 나무를 자르기 위해 우산을 찾거나, 타이어를 갈기 위해 전구를 쓰거나, 플랫의 부엌 바닥을 닦기 위해 토마토를 이용하는 사람은 아무도 없다.   
  
마음 속 평정을 얻기 위해 괴물을 찾는 사람은 아무도 없다.   
  
괴물은 결론를 내주기 위해 존재하는 거야, 라고 셜록은 결론을 낸다.   
  
 _존의 스웨터를 예시로 생각해보자. 연갈색과 비슷한 색상의 그 스웨터 말이다. 아프가니스탄으로 향하기 전 해리가 준 선물이다. 그것은 매우 명백하다--그의 바지는 질이 좋지만 브랜드가 있는 것은 아니고, 그의 신발은 매우 칙칙하며, 가죽을 덧댄 까만 자켓은 더 고급스럽지만 그것은 런던으로 돌아왔을 때 괜찮은 중고가게에서 그가 직접 산 것이다, 작년 시즌에 나온 옷이고 거의 새것이나 다름 없지만 원래는 팔러먼트 담배를 피는 남자가 입던 옷이다. 존은 팔러먼트 담배를 피우지 않고, 돈이 많지 않으니, 낡지 않은 겉옷을 싸게 주고 샀겠지만 그 자켓은 스웨터를 고른 사람의 패션감각과는 완전히 다르다, 그 스웨터는 신품으로 사려면 매우 비쌌겠지만 내가 냄새로 확인할 수 있듯이, 곰팡이가 살짝 슨 것이 발견되기 직전 창고에서 나왔을 것이다. 결론적으로, 그것은 전쟁에 나가기 전에 산 것이며, 존의 패션감각에는 맞지 않고, 원가가 비싸고, 몸에 딱 맞는다. 존에게 호감을 갖고 있는 시신경 멀쩡한 여자친구가 제정신에 저런 걸 사주진 않았을 것이다, 존에게는 파란색 캐시미어나 분홍색 또는 푸른색이 살짝 도는 회색 브이넥이 훨씬 더 어울린다, 그 스웨터는 보온성이 뛰어나며 편안하고 누나 느낌이 난다, 따뜻하려고 입는 옷이지 매력적으로 보이기 위해 입는 옷이 아니다. 물론 존이 매력적이지 않다는 게 아니라 이론적으로 그렇단 뜻이다. 그리고 나에게는 전혀 중요하지 않은 일부 특징, 즉 연갈색이라는 점과 팔러먼트 담배 냄새가 난다는 점이 없었다면 이러한 사실을 추론할 수 없었을 거야, 그렇지?_  
  
계단에서 발소리가 들린다는 사실을 깨닫는다.   
  
문이 열리고 존이 들어온다. 이 남자의 어떤 점 때문에 그를 벽에 밀어붙이고 싶은 충동이 생기는지 궁금하다. 어떤 것이든 그것에는 이유가 있으니 말이다. 방금 전까지 정신적인 발작을 일으키다가 그것을 극복하기 위해 스웨터를 대상으로 추리를 하고 있는 데에는 이유가 있을 것이다. 아마 존의 스웨터 그 자체가 특별한 것은 아닐 테다.   
  
스웨터는 따뜻하고 안정감을 준다. 자신이 소시오패스라고 해서 인간이 느낄 수 있는 안락함 그 자체를 상징적인 의미로 이해하지 못하는 것은 아니다.   
  
"잘 있었어?" 존이 묻는다. "별일 없었지?"   
  
"대신해서 문자를 보내주지 않겠어?"   
  
존이 한숨을 쉰다. 존이 한숨을 쉬는 이유는 터져 나오는 미소를 셜록으로부터 효과적으로 감추기 위함이다. 존은 군인이다. 그는 강인하며 유능하고 독립적이다. 하지만 명령에 따르는 것은 좋아한다. 예를 들자면 "존, 그 남자에게 무기가 있는지 확인해, 시간이 없으니까 빨리,"라고 명령을 받을 때 존은 진심으로 활기를 띄며 만족스러워 한다. 그리고 겉으로는 짜증을 부리지만 셜록의 개인 비서 노릇 하는 것을 즐긴다. 셜록이 정중하게 굴 때는 그런 반응을 보이지 않는다. 셜록이 명령을 외쳐댈 때만 그렇다. 의심이 들자마자 실험을 통해 확인해봤으니 맞을 것이다.   
  
그 사실이 셜록에게는 매우 흥미롭다. 존이 하는 행동은 전부 그러하다.   
  
"내가 네 폰을 갖고 올 테니 네가 직접 쓰면 안돼? 잘 해낼 수 있을 거야."   
  
존이 이제는 셜록의 맨발을 색깔이 제각각인 쿠션들 쪽으로 밀어내며 그 근처에 앉아있다. 아무리 명령하는 게 즐겁다곤 해도, 이런 상황에서 셜록의 폰을 갖고 오게 하기 위해 저 멀리 해골이 놓여있는 벽난로까지 존을 보낼 생각은 추호도 없다.   
  
"아, 따분한 소리를 하는군. 네가 방 저편까지 걸어갔다 오는 걸 기다릴 정도로 한가하지 않아. 네 폰으로 해결해. 내가 써놨어, 이게 전화번호야. 그대로 적어. '남편의 실종을 조사해보니 버뮤다로 향하는 티켓과, 회의에 들어갔다고 거짓말을 전달해야 할 비서가 그날 아팠다는 사실을 알아냈음.' 아, 그리고 네가 원한다면, '애도를 표합니다.'라고 붙여도 돼."   
  
" _내가_  원하면?"   
  
"뭐, 난 그런 말을 하고 싶지 않거든."   
  
"난 블랙베리가 아니라 일반 휴대폰이란 말야."   
  
"빨리 써, 필요하면 다시 불러줄게."   
  
하지만 존은 이러한 절차에 익숙했고 존에게 굳이 메시지를 다시 불러줄 필요는 없었다. 존은 내용을 입력한 후 전송하고는 이 모든 절차가 매우 복잡하고 특이한 방식의 악수였다는 듯한 눈빛으로 셜록을 쳐다본다. 어떻게 보면 그렇다고 할 수 있다.   
  
"왜 그래?" 그러자 존이 안타깝다는 듯한 눈모양으로 묻는다. "내가 들어올 때 무슨 생각하고 있었어? 마치 유령이라도 본 듯한 표정이었는데."   
  
셜록은 콧방귀를 뀐다. 그 깊이에 비해 대수롭지 않다는 듯한 소리다. "반대야, 존, 반대. 늘 반대로 보는군. 똑바로 말하는 게 어때.  _내가_  유령 같았다는 소리겠지.  _네가_  유령을 본 것 같았고."   
  
맞는 말이다. 그래서 존은 고개를 갸우뚱하며 말을 끈다. "그으래. 조금 창백해 보여서."   
  
"난 런던에서 사는 사람이고 너처럼 어딜 침공해본 적이 없거든. 그러니까 피부가 창백하지."   
  
"어디를 침공해본 적이 없다고? 한번도? 믿을 수 없는데."   
  
"그래?"   
  
"한번 쯤 도전해봐. 언젠가는. 아주 상쾌해. 최고의 기분이라구."   
  
존이 셜록에게 장난을 치고 있다. 하지만 셜록은 눈을 감고 상상한다. 지금 당장 어딘가를 침공하는 상상을. 닥터 존 왓슨의 머릿속과 모든 세포들을 -- 아니, 모든 뉴런들부터 침공한 후, 그리고 나중에 세포 하나하나, 그리고는 원자 하나하나까지. 분자는 중요하지 않으니 생략하자. 존의 두뇌 안쪽에 내 이름을 새겨 넣자. 그러면 존은 내 생각밖에 할 수 없게 될 것이다. 항상. 어차피 모든 것을 고려해봤을 때, 존에게 있어 나만큼 흥미로운 대상이 있는가? 나는 매우 특별하지 않은가? 아침에 눈만 떠서 바라보아도 마치 화형대에 선 채 발 밑에서는 장작더미들이 불타는 것마냥, 남들보다 훨씬 밝게 빛나는 존재가 아닌가? 존이 온 세상을 뒤져도 이만큼 몰입할 만한 훌륭한 대상을 찾을 수 있을까? 존이 손해 볼 게 뭐가 있겠어. 자선 행위라고도 볼 수 있을 것이다.   
  
 _아니, 그렇지 않아. 자선은. 무슨_. 셜록이 스스로에게 짐승과 같은 분노를 느끼며 생각한다.   
  
"음. 그럼...나한테 무슨 일이었는지 말 안 해줄 거야?" 존이 존 특유의 애매한 듯한, 직설적인 듯한, 정의하기 어려운 방식으로 물어온다.   
  
별안간, 셜록은 자신이 어떻게 해야 할지 깨닫는다. 머릿속에 모든 퍼즐이 맞춰졌다. 이것은 문제였는데 문제인 줄도 모르고 있었다 -- 패치 다섯 개짜리 문제였을지 모르겠다. 하지만 이제 끝났다. 셜록이 해결했다. 그는 존 뒤에 깔려있던 다리를 바닥 쪽으로 빼면서 벌떡 일어나 앉았다. 청소할 때가 됐다고 셜록은 생각한다.  _고양이, 흙, 과자 부스러기, 말라붙은 맥주-_  
  
"여기서 당장 나가." 셜록이 매우 진지한 목소리로 말한다.   
  
"난..." 존이 말끝을 흐린다. "혹시 엄청난 적이 여기 찾아오기라도 한대?"   
  
"아니, 무슨 소리야, 멍청하게," 존이 농담을 한 것은 알지만 신경 쓰이지 않는다. 기분 나쁘게 들리더라도 전혀 상관없다. 이것은 진실이니까. 셜록은 존 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. "떠나. 지금 당장."   
  
"싫어," 존이 짜증난다는 듯 말한다.   
  
아.   
  
모든 명령을 즉각 다 들어주는 것은 아니군.   
  
"그래도 가야만 해," 셜록이 조금 더 설득하는 투로 말한다.   
  
"어째서?"   
  
자, 뭐라고 답해야 할까. 매우 어려운 질문이다.   
  
진실 그대로 말하는 건 어떨까? 그래, 그게 더 낫지 않을까? 거짓말에서 파생되는 지저분함과 복잡함도 피할 수 있다. 거짓말이란 건 자고로 자신이나 남에게 상처를 주지 않으려고 만들어낸 것이니 말이다. 셜록은 자신이 상처받지 않으려고 노력한 적은 한번도 없으며 타인의 감정에 대해선 아예 신경 써본 적이 없으니 진실대로 말하자. 그래, 그게 낫겠다. 친절함보단 잔인함이 더 빠르고 더 효과적이다.   
  
"나는 너 같은 사람이 아니니까," 셜록이 흐릿하게 반쯤 미소를 지으며 조용히 말한다.   
  
존이 헛기침을 한다. "어, 그래. 너 같은 사람이 또 어딨겠어. 하지만 그렇다고 그게 옮는 것도 아니잖아."   
  
바로 그게 문제인 것이다.   
  
 _이게 옮는 거면 어떻게 할건데?_  
  
"됐어. 아니, 됐어. 내가 -- 세상에, _내가 대체 왜_  -- 난 너 같은 사람이 아니야. 내가 너한테 명령을 해댈 때...다른 명령들도 있어. 내가...이것저것 생각하는 것들. 너한테 그걸 말해보고 싶어. 하지만 말하지 않을 거야."   
  
존은 놀라지 않는다. 전혀. 움직이지도 않는다. 하지만 방금 숨은 조금 빨랐다. 평소와 다른 숨소리다. 하지만 존은 떠나지 않는다. 이 바보 같은 남자는 하필이면 조금 더 가까이 다가온다. 너무 가까워서 평소엔 그림자에 가려 잘 보이지 않는 흐린 색깔의 아래 속눈썹까지 전부 보인다. 그것을 보면서 연약하고 힘이 없는 어여쁜 물체를 사랑할 때와 비슷한 감정을 느낀다.   
  
"지금 도대체 무슨..." 존이 목을 가다듬으며 다시 말을 해본다. "내가 말했잖아. 몇 주 전에. 그러니까. 다...괜찮아."   
  
"괜찮지 않아," 셜록이 절망하며 속삭인다.   
  
왜냐하면 셜록에게는 목록이 있다. 괜찮은 것과 안 괜찮은 것에 대해 깔끔하게 정리한 머릿속의 목록이다. 첫 번째 목록은 말해도, 의심할 여지 없이 괜찮은 것들이다. 그 내용을 매우 짧게 요약하자면 다음과 같다.   
  
 _키스해줘. 지금 당장._  
  
그 스웨터 벗어, 너한테 안 어울려. 나중에 내가 베개로 쓸게.   
  
네가 지금까지 사랑했던 애인들에 대해 전부 얘기해줘. 그 사람들이 네 머릿속 자리를 덜 차지하게 만들고 싶어.   
  
내 피부 구석구석 네 입술을 대줘. 난 피부가 민감한 편이지만 자기조절에는 자신 있어.   
  
무릎 꿇어.   
  
마지막으로 이렇게 무릎을 꿇어봤을 때는 어땠는지 말해줘. 군대에서 겪은 게 마지막은 아니잖아. 런던에서도 해봤지? 난 다 알아.   
  
내 이름을 말해봐. 헐떡이면서, 더 심하게 헐떡이면서 말해. 내 침대 이불을 움켜쥐면서 말해. 셜록이라고 말해봐. 다시 말해봐. 적어도, 이런 식으로 그 이름을 부른 게 처음이라는 건 확실히 알고 있으니까.   
  
인간 몸에 섹스가 어떤 효과가 있는 지에 대한 과학적 연구를 해본 적이 있는지 물어봐 줘. 남색(男色)에 대해 알게 된 후에 이 실험을 다시 해본 적이 있는지 물어봐 줘.   
  
내 곁을 떠나지 마. 내가 떠나라고 해도 떠나지 마.   
  
하지만 또 다른 목록이 있다. 그리고 그 목록에 있는 항목들은 전부 '괜찮지 않다'는 걸 알고 있다. 괜찮지 않은 정도가 아니라, 끔찍하다는 것을 알고 있다. 지금까지 남을 힘들게 하고 싶지 않다고 생각한 적은 단 한번도 없었고, 이런 감각,  _친절함_ 을 베풀고 싶은 느낌은 처음이다. 심지어 일종의  _연민_ 과 같다. 그 감정이 셜록의 내면을 갈가리 찢고 있다. 그리고 셜록은 그 찢겨진 틈새를 하나하나 전부 느낄 수 있다. 하지만 존에게 두 번째 목록은 절대 보여주고 싶지 않다. 괜찮지 않은 목록. 흉측한 목록이지만 그는 몇 번이고 그 내용을 곱씹으며 놓지 못하고 있다. 첫 번째 목록 중에 다소 위험한 내용과 두 번째 목록 중에 다소 덜 위험한 내용을 구분해내는 것이 너무 힘들다. 이 목록을 보게 하느니 존이 떠나는 것이 낫다.   
  
 _나를 만나게 되었으니 앞으로 영원히 다른 사람은 사랑하지 않을 거라고 말해._  
  
리버풀에 내가 알고 있는 기차역에 같이 가줘. 지하로 통하는 기차인데 기차가 달려올 때 레일 위에 함께 서있자. 치이기 직전에 서로를 강하게 밀어내면서 각각 반대쪽 벽으로 몸을 던져보자. 기차는 우릴 지나칠 것이고 우린 둘 다 무사할 거야. 약속할게. 전에도 해본 적이 있어.   
  
6발 중 1발만 장전한 총을 머리에 대고 방아쇠를 당기는 나를 지켜봐 줘. 나는 아마 멀쩡하겠지. 그러면 나는 내가 아직 살아있는 걸 목격하는 네 얼굴을 바라볼 거야. 그 사랑스럽게 당황하면서도 안도하는 너의 아름다운 얼굴을. 네가 마치 나를 사랑하는 것처럼 보이겠지. 아직은 나를 사랑하지 않는다고 해도.   
  
너를 영원히 잊고 싶지 않으니까 이 칼을 들고 내 허벅지 안쪽에 깊지 않게 긴 상처를 내줘. 아파도 상관없어. 진심이야. 꼭 해줬으면 좋겠어.   
  
"다 괜찮지 않아," 셜록이 말한다. "그리고 내 말이 맞다는 걸 네가 알게 하고 싶지 않아. 넌 떠나야 해."   
  
"좋아," 존이 대답한다. 약간 이해하지 못하겠다는 표정, 깜빡이는 눈, '침착하자.' "나에게 말하고 싶은 게 있는데...그걸 나에게 말하고 싶지 않다는 거지. 그건. 앞뒤가 안 맞는데, 안 그래?"   
  
"바로 그거야."   
  
"왜냐하면, 네 말에 따르자면, 그것들은 괜찮지 않으니까."   
  
"하아, 멍청한 만큼 귀도 멀지 않아서 다행이군."   
  
"내가 봤을 땐 말이지. 내가 워낙 멍청하니까 네가 좀 더 구체적으로 설명을 해줘야 알 것 같아."   
  
"넌 상상도 못할 거야," 셜록이 속삭인다.   
  
셜록은 고개를 젓는다. 입술이 말라온다. 숨도 쉴 수가 없는데 어떻게 무언가를 설명하라는 걸까? 너무 많은 걸 요구하고 있다. 고기능성 소시오패스라 해도 이런 건 힘들다. 셜록은 손으로 이마를 세게 친다. 매우 세게, 단 존이 놀라지는 않을 정도로. 조금 침착해진다.   
  
"너무 혼란스러워," 셜록이 중얼거린다. "어떤 느낌인지 상상도 못할 거야. 네 앞에 사실들이 전부 줄지어 서있는데 어느 것이 옳은 것인지 알 수가 없어. 항상 말이야. 옳은 행동을 취하려 하는 것이  _얼마나_  힘든지 너 같은 일반인들이 이해는 할까? 모든 것이 너무 선명하고 말도 안 되게 구체적인데 그것들이 전부 회색빛으로 바래지는 느낌이 어떤 건지 알아? 나는... 나는 널 원해. 가까이 두고 싶어. 내 일처럼 가까이 말고. 내 일은 절대 망쳐선 안 돼. 나는...너를 소유하고 싶어. 그래. 하지만 내가 손을 대는 것들은 완벽하게 분해 당한 후 쓰레기처럼 버려져. 너도 그 꼴이 되길 바란다고 생각해? 그러니까 당장 내 플랫에서 나가."   
  
존이 생각을 하고 있다. 분명 놀랐을 것이다. 존은 고개를 돌린다. 혓바닥으로 불안한 듯 입술을 핥는다. 입을 벌렸다가, 다시 닫는다. 셜록은 그 모든 순간들을 세분화시킨 후 존이 떠난 이후를 대비해서 전부 저장해 둔다. 약 5초 있으면 존이 떠날 테니까.   
  
"내가 알려줄게," 존이 별것 아니라는 듯 말한다. 코트를 벗는다.   
  
"뭐?"   
  
"내가 알려줄게. 난 옳고 그른 걸 잘 구별하거든. 내 특기야. 헷갈리면 나한테 물어봐."   
  
 _그건 좋은 생각이 아니야. 너는 그에게 어울리지 않아. 너는 그를 플라스틱 통에 넣은 뒤 지하실에 감금해둘 거야. 네가 무슨 짓을 할지 누가 알겠어. 그러니까 안돼, 하지 마. 겨우 한 달 알고 지냈는데 너는 이미 그를 사랑하잖아. 어서 도망치라고 해._  
  
그치만 너는 유일무이한 존재잖아. 그 정도는 돼야 존에게 어울리지 않겠어? 존은 특별한 표본을 가질 만한 자격이 있지 않아? 너는 존을 절대 상처 입히지 않을 거야. 이건 어쩌면 자선 행위일지도 몰라.   
  
그렇지 않아, 셜록은 침몰하며 생각한다.   
  
"천장에는 결혼식 축배로 터뜨린 샴페인이 묻은 자국이 있고 사람은 누구나 이별을 겪거나 궁극적으로는 죽게 되어 있어." 그가 읊는다.   
  
"다 맞는 말이야. 그리고. 방금 같은 헛소리는 생전 처음 들어본 것 같다."   
  
"넌 블랙 커피를 좋아해. 크림이나 설탕은 넣지 않아."   
  
"도대체 어떻게 --"  
  
"난 널 망가뜨릴 거야."   
  
"아프간 군대가 떼로 덤벼도 못 해낸 일을 네가 하겠다고? 참...축하한다. 넌 대단한 놈이야."   
  
"그런 생각들, 전부 소리 내서 말하고 있는 건 알지?"   
  
"전부 알고 말하는 거야," 존이 대답하며 셜록의 목 뒤쪽으로 매우 침착하게 손을 뻗는다.   
  
"아, 젠장. 이젠 나도 모르겠어. 키스해줘," 셜록이 절박한 목소리로 말한다.   
  
그리고 존은 키스했다.  
  
그리고 그것은 괜찮았다. 괜찮은 정도가 아니다. 자신의 혀 위로 따뜻하고 축축한 혀가 사랑스럽게 움직인다. 확신에 찬 움직임. 벌써 헐떡이고 있다. 괜찮다.   
  
괜찮다.   
  
 _괜찮아 괜찮아 괜찮아 세상에 괜찮아 괜찮은 정도가 아니야 존과 있으면 마치 외롭지 않은 것 같아. 그런 기분과 매우 흡사해. 더 이상 외롭지 않기 직전과 같아. 존은 재미없는 대상인데, 매우 따분할 정도인데, 그런데 그가 말이나 행동을 하면 -- 괜찮아. 그는 다른 사람들과 달라. 내 두뇌는 일반인보다 훨씬 뛰어나고 존은 마음이 일반인보다 훨씬 뛰어나. 존은 따분함의 대조물이야. 나와는 다른 방식으로 특별해. 어떻게 이런 사람이 이세상에 태어날 수 있었을까? 상처 받게 하면 안돼, 항상 존에게 먼저 물어보면 돼. 그럼 괜찮아. 존처럼 되려고 노력하면 돼. 회색이 아니라. 보다 다채롭게. 나 같이 굴지 말고, 남들 같이._  
  
셜록이 더 노력하면 되는 것이다. 게다가 앞으로는 존이 옳고 그름을 알려주겠다고 하지 않았는가. 이젠 존이 있다.   
  
 _이젠 존이 있어. 나에겐 존이 있는 거야._  
  
이 얼마나 엄청난 이점인가.   
  



End file.
